theworldofnedfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Thunderzap
"You haaaave any wood?" ''- ''Ned Thunderzap in his famous intro Ned Thunderzap is a Indian teenager who makes videos and puts them on the internet. He is the main character in the Nedverse and is also a very good friend of the President of the United States of America. Ned and the President are such good friends, the President gives Ned top secret missions to go on. Ned will also be seen as the main protagonist in the upcoming film A Very Ned Movie that will be released later this year. Early life, childhood and story Ned was born on December 29th 1994 in India. Soon after he was born, his mother, Sophie, took him home. Not much is known about Ned before he came to America. What is known, is that Ned grew up in a small village near New Delhi. Soon after Ned was born, his mother had another baby. They named him Mac. Ned always thought he was a strange looking baby. Since Ned's family was very poor, they couldn't afford much. Their basic meal every night was some bread and water. Ned and Mac grew up very skinny cause they didn't get the proper nutrition a boy their age needed. One day, Ned's mother was getting sick and tired of how their lives were going. So she went to New Delhi and got a job. The job wasn't that great, but it paid well. While Ned's mother was at her job, Ned and Mac waited. That's all anyone could do out where Ned lived. There was no electricty, barely any food, no books or light. It was a sad life for Ned. One day while Ned's mom was at work, she met a man. The name of the man is unknown, but they fell in love. A few months after they met, the man proposed to Ned's mother. She said yes and they planned a marriage. While this marriage was being planned, Ned's mother got a lot of money off of the man she was in love with. But their love didn't last, the man found out that she had been stealing money from his wallet and his bank account, the man got angry and dropped the wedding. The man told Sophie that she should keep the money cause he "felt sorry for her". Ned's mother never heard from him again. When Ned was 9, with the money his mother stole, he moved out of the village with his mother and Mac and got a small apartment in the city. Ned's life in India was sort of starting to get better, they could actually have a small snacks instead of eating bread all the time. Ned and Mac actually went to a proper school and got good education. They also got a computer and internet which was a great thing to Ned. Ned started becoming interested in electronics and all sorts of things like that. He became an expert in computers in no time. Back to Mac, as Mac got older, he became meaner. He started hanging out with the wrong crowd at his school. One day, one of Mac's group of friends told him he should start bullying Ned. So Mac did it. Mac never questioned anything that someone told him to do. He just did it. So Ned, being the person who he is, couldn't fight Mac back. He didn't want to hurt his younger brother. So he just accepted it. Mac made their mother mean as well. They both bullied Ned. Ned was bullied pretty much all of his life until he moved to America. But one day he got a break. His uncle Ahmed came by their new apartment and asked Ned if he wanted to go to a 6 month house-building-project. Ned said yes for two reasons. 1: He wanted to get away from his mother and Mac. 2. It sounded interesting to him. Of course, Sophie said no, but Ahmed took Ned anyways. During those 6 months, Ned experienced how to build sinks, ovens and etc. but one day, Ahmed asked Ned to work over in the wood work. When Ned arrived at the wood works, he saw all different shapes and sizes of wood. So Ned walked into the building of wood. And instantly he sneezed. One of the men who worked there thought he had allergies. But then a few second later after he sneezed he coughed and he flew back against the wall. He started doing strange movement and having seizures. They had to take him to the hospital quickly. After a long night of trying to revive Ned, the doctors finally revived him. It was horrible. The doctors then discovered that Ned was allergic to wood. So everytime he meets someone and talks to someone he has to ask if they have any wood. Cause if any kind of wood is near Ned, he will have an allergic reaction and he could die from it. Sadly, Ned didn't get to help finish the house project. But Ned spent 4 months there and put a lot of work into the home. About a year later, he discovered a cereal called Honey Nut Cheerios. He could eat Honey Nut Cheerios 24/7. Sophie and Mac's bullying started to get worst. So Ned started to look up his father that he had no information about. The only thing he knew about his father was his name. So he started researching on his father on the internet. He found nothing. The only person Ned could trust was his cousin Jed. Jed was his best friend and best cousin. But when Ned was 13, Jed had to move to Canada because Jed's father had to re-locate so Jed moved away and Ned was very sad. Now Ned was 15. And the year was 2010. Ned was m uch more intelligent with computers. So one day Ned asked his friends from school to help him find his dad on the computer or ask any people around the city. So, 11 months gone by and he asked his mother for a video camera for his birthday. She said yes but thats the only thing. So when his birthday came along which is 4 days after Christmas, he got his camera. He loved it. Ned was now sixteen. Mac's birthday was 5 days after Christmas. But when Mac's birthday came around he got tons of chocolate, love and presents. Ned only got one present and no love or chocolate. But Ned was fine with it. So then Ned started making videos. By his 3rd video he was very popular. He then made a video of him singing the National Anthem of the United States of America with one of his very annoying baby toys. Minutes after it was uploaded, the President of the United States saw it. The President loved it. He then contacted Ned and offered him to live in the United States near Washington D.C....Ned said yes. Ned thought it was awesome that the President of the USA contacted him. There were no future for him in India with his mother and Mac. Since Ned was becoming more popular, David, Ned's father, saw Ned's videos on YouTube and he loved them. David spoke with Ned for the first time ever. David heard what life was like over in India and how his mother and Mac were treating him, David wanted Ned to come live with him. And Ned's dad lives right next to Washington D.C., so that was good. So later, Ned's mom heard about the plan. She thought it was horribl e. So then after a big argument with his mom, Ned flew to the USA for free. The President took care of the money. So when Ned's plane landed, Ned and his father successfully reunited at the airport. So then the next morning they drove down to the White House and met the President of America. About a week later Ned got business calls, etc. Ned didn't want to be rich. He just wanted to live in peace without his mother and Mac screaming and blaming him for everything every second of the day. Ned is extra happy, living in the USA with his father. Personality Ned has respect for everyone on Earth. Even as a baby, Ned has always been kind. While Ned lived in India, he was always bullied by his mom and his brother Mac. In one of Ned's videos, Ned talks about a job the President offered him when Ned first arrived in America. Ned said he would have been paid a lot of money every hour when he was working, but Ned didn't take the job. All Ned wanted was to have a happy life and start new in America. Ned's Religion It is unknown what Ned's actual religion is, but in Ned's Family Tree, you can see in "The Book of Secrets" that the first being in the Book, that has no parents, is Bob. Bob could be "The Creator" or some sort of being that Ned believes in. Ned never talks about his religion. He might not even have one, so this is just speculation. Thunderzap In an unreleased video, Ned describes how he changed his last name to "Thunderzap" during a trip to Hawaii with the President in 2011. The reason why he changed his last name is because security at the airport wouldn't let him pass the gate to the airplane without full identifacation. The President told security it was okay to let him pass. When they got back to Washington D.C., the President helped Ned get a new last name so he wouldn't get in that kind of situation again. Trivia *In Classic Ned, Ned referred to his moustache as his "beard" *Ned doesn't like thermal clothing, although in Season 3 of The World of Ned and in the trailer for A Very Ned Movie, he is seen wearing thermal clothing. *In an unreleased video, Ned's friend Carlos introduced Ned to the Christmas Pig and later asked if Ned could babysit him. Since this video was never released, that storyline isn't canon and the Christmas Pigs origins are unknown. *Ned spelled backwards is Den. *During Ned Saves Christmas, Den calls Ned "Cuz". Possibly stating that Ned and Den are cousins although this was never heard of again and Ned never mentioned him. *Ned's favorite cereal is Honey Nut Cheerios. *In an unreleased video during Classic Ned, Ned had a love interest although this love interest and her friends made fun of Ned everytime they saw him. His love interest made fun of him because of his big nose. Ned said after all the insults she gave him, he gave up on her and proceeded with his life. *Ned was created entirely on the spot. *It has been almost two years since Ned has made a full video season. His last, completed season ended in late 2011. *In Ned's 3rd Year Anniversary Special, it is revealed that the reason why Ned was gone for so long was because he was on a secret mission for the President, and the only reason Ned could tell everyone now was because the mission's details were on the news for an unknown reason and the President told him he could, Category:Characters